


Когда все странные, но это неплохо

by churchill, risowator



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: Адам надеется повидать Эрика во время увольнительной
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Когда все странные, но это неплохо

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** Lisa Hunt

Их на день отпустили из училища. Хотя Адам домой не рвался. Когда привык к постоянно орущему сержанту, к нагрузкам и к тому, что почти никогда не оставался один, то в училище стало даже сносно. Парни не доёбывались, сержант орал на всех, а не только на него. И, пожалуй, тут было лучше, чем дома.

Но в увольнительную всё равно собрался: он надеялся увидеть Эрика, хотя и не признался бы, что едет домой только поэтому.

Дома мать по-прежнему суетилась, отец оставался мудаком. Ну может, стал чуть-чуть мягче — Адам был в училище на хорошем счету. 

Он с трудом выдержал заунывный семейный обед, вежливо, чтобы не докопались, поблагодарил и свалил наверх.

В своей комнате, непривычно чистой, порылся в ящике стола, отыскал презервативы и мельком удивился, что мать, явно прибиравшая здесь, не выкинула их. Нужна была смазка — вдруг получится развести Эрика на секс. Но смазки не было — Адам выбросил пустой флакон ещё после того уродского бала.

Он вышел из комнаты, прислушался — внизу бормотал телевизор: скорее всего, перед ним сидел отец, а мать, как обычно, была на кухне. Адам проскользнул в ванную родителей, чтобы найти что-нибудь подходящее — по пути до дома Эрика не было ни одной аптеки.

В шкафчике за зеркалом нашлось сразу несколько маминых кремов для рук. Адам понюхал их все и выбрал тот, от которого пахло не слишком сладко. Хотя у всех был парфюмированный и мерзкий запах.

И не смог удержаться: запер дверь в ванную, торопливо спустил штаны, опёрся коленом о бортик ванны, выдавил на пальцы немного крема и на пробу попытался протолкнуть себе в задницу. Ничего с ходу не получилось и было неудобно: застрявшие на коленях штаны мешали шире расставить ноги, шло туго. Адам добавил ещё крема, прогнулся, и, когда задница оказалась хорошо смазанной, пара пальцев проскочила на фалангу почти сразу. По-разному выворачивая руку, он пытался протолкнуть пальцы в себя чуть глубже. Дырка сопротивлялась и пружинила, но что-то такое в этом было. Он пошевелил пальцами внутри и закусил губу: ощущение стало кайфовым.

Хотелось подрочить. Но не в родительской ванной. Он натянул штаны обратно и застегнулся, стараясь поудобнее уложить полувозбуждённый член. Сунул тюбик с кремом в карман и вышел из ванной.

Сбежал по лестнице и сказал выглянувшему из кресла отцу:

— Я к парням.

Отец равнодушно кивнул и тут же снова отвернулся к телевизору.

Адам дошёл до дома Эрика, воровато осмотрелся, не видит ли кто. И вдруг подумал, что это стрёмно. Стрёмно скрываться, если он хочет увидеть парня и сам к нему идёт. Но между ними же ничего такого нет? Ничего серьёзного. Даже если Адаму давно нравился Эрик. Особенно когда тот совсем обнаглел и, не скрываясь, начал носить свои яркие тряпки. Не тряпками нравился, а наглостью. Смелостью какой-то.

Дверь открыл отец Эрика — Адам запомнил его ещё с бала.

— Здравствуйте. Я к Эрику, — сказал Адам и, поколебавшись, добавил: — Я его друг.

— Друг? — удивлённо переспросил отец. Похоже, не слишком поверив, что у Эрика могут быть такие друзья.

— Мы вместе учились. Меня зовут Адам Гроф.

Отец кивнул, ещё раз оглядывая Адама. Видимо, услышал знакомую директорскую фамилию и сделал какие-то свои выводы.

— Эрика нет дома. Он на дне рождения у друга.

— У Милборна?

— Да, верно, — отец смягчился. — Они живут...

— Я знаю, где они живут, — торопливо перебил Адам. — Спасибо.

И чуть не бегом ушёл, всё это время чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд отца Эрика.

Это будет по-идиотски — завалиться на день рождения к Милборну. И в то же время прикольно — Адам даже был знаком с его матерью, и она была горячей и пугающей одновременно. Может, стоило вернуться домой? Но Адам представил себе это, и стало тухло. И он хотел увидеть Эрика. Даже если они не трахнутся, то, может, просто поговорят. Хотя лучше, конечно, если трахнутся.

По дороге к дому Милборнов Адам надёргал на чьём-то газоне цветов, похожих на крупные ромашки. Подарка, само собой, у него не было. Адам решил, что сам подарок. Правда, не для Милборна, а для Эрика. Но Эрик типа лучший друг Милборна и всё-такое. А матери Милборна он вручит цветы. Вполне приемлемо.

Дверь, как назло, открыл Милборн. Он был в каком-то дурацком платье, на каблуках, накрашенный и в парике. И явно растерялся, увидев Адама.

— С днём рождения, — буркнул Адам и выставил перед собой букет. — Это твоей матери. Типа с именинником.

— Спасибо, — удивился Милборн. И в этой своей прямолинейной манере, как он спрашивал про виагру и прочие штуки, поинтересовался: — Адам, зачем ты пришёл?

Адам смутился. Он вдруг понял, что его приход выглядит как признание, что он с Эриком. И Милборн всё поймёт, он вообще не дурак. 

В этот момент появилась мать Милборна — зови-меня-Джин — и спасла ситуацию:

— Адам! Как приятно тебя видеть! Проходи.

Наверное, Милборн не был с этим согласен, но промолчал и даже распахнул дверь пошире.

— Это вам, — наконец-то вручил цветы по адресу Адам.

— Ах, это так мило! — восхитилась Джин. — Давай, заходи, мы тут празднуем.

Внутри всё было украшено флажками и ещё какой-то хренью, играла музыка. В гостиной кроме Милборна обнаружились здоровый белобрысый мужик и Мэйв. Так себе вечеринка, когда за окном день, а народу полторы калеки. Но, похоже, им было весело. Неуловимо пахло травой. Джин мимоходом пристроила цветы в кувшин с водой. И пошла танцевать с мужиком. Милборн неуклюже топтался с Мэйв. Они смотрелись смешно, потому что Мэйв была в платье и Милборн был в платье. Но не похоже, чтобы это их смущало. Всё-таки он странный. Оба странные.

— Адам, пригласи Эрика! — скомандовала Джин. — А где Эрик? — она огляделась и позвала: — Эрик, иди к нам танцевать!

Адам проследил за её взглядом и наконец-то обнаружил Эрика. Тот медленно спускался по лестнице со второго этажа и выглядел ошарашенным, словно не мог поверить в то, что сейчас видит. На Эрике тоже были женские тряпки, блондинистый парик, и каблуки, и какой-то немыслимый макияж. Адам подумал, что к чёрту танцы, особенно тут, на виду у всех. И двинул к лестнице.

— Привет, — сказал он Эрику. — Я пришёл к тебе.

Эрик молча кивнул. Адам оглянулся на остальных. Белобрысый что-то шептал Джин, и та забавно хихикала в ответ. Милборн целовался с Мэйв. На Эрика с Адамом никто не обращал внимания.

— Там есть что-нибудь? Комната? — спросил Адам.

Вместо ответа Эрик схватил его за руку и потащил за собой по лестнице на второй этаж.

Адам поднимался за ним и невольно пялился на его тёмные крепкие ляжки под юбкой и сглатывал слюну. Чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от мыслей, что там у Эрика выше под юбкой — ну то есть он знал, что там, но сейчас ему этого всего хотелось — он спросил:

— А чего вы все в таких смешных шмотках?

Эрик повернулся и с ухмылкой сказал:

— Отис задолжал мне день рождения.

Адам ничего не понял, но на всякий случай кивнул. И добавил:

— Тебе идёт. — И запоздало спохватился, что сам дал бы в морду за такой сомнительный комплимент. Но Эрик только польщённо улыбнулся.

— Как тебе мои каблуки? — он выставил мускулистую ногу в лакированной красной босоножке на платформе. Ногти на ногах были выкрашены в бирюзовый — в тон к маникюру.

— Отпад, — искренне сказал Адам. — Очень сексуально.

У Эрика во взгляде сразу появилось что-то такое, что Адам понял — не у него одного в голове мысли только про секс. А тот снова потащил Адама за собой.

Они прошли дальше по коридору чуть ли не в самый конец; Эрик втолкнул Адама в какую-то комнату, — судя по обстановке, это была комната Милборна — и закрыл за собой дверь. На щеколду. И развернулся, такой решительный на своих каблуках, что Адам даже заробел на пару мгновений: Эрик смотрелся как какая-то транс-королева мщения. Адам мог представить, как Эрик со всей дури швыряет его на пол, перекидывает ногу и садится сверху в этой своей короткой джинсовой юбке. Это было бы горячо.

Всё было бы горячо. Но самому Адаму больше всего хотелось сунуться Эрику под юбку и нашарить там его член, такой же тяжёлый и тёмный, как и бёдра Эрика. И взять его в рот.

Эрик сделал шаг навстречу, но Адам успел быстрее: поймал, прижал к себе и втянул Эрика в поцелуй, а сам, как и хотел, полез рукой под юбку, по пути стянув ниже скользкие, похожие на стринги трусы. Член на ощупь был такой же, как Адам помнил — шелковистый и горячий, уже на всё готовый.

Когда Адам большим пальцем провёл по обнажившейся головке, Эрик сладко застонал ему в губы. Адам решил, что к чёрту, толкнул Эрика обратно к двери, опустился на корточки и наконец-то взял в рот. Эрик наверху захлебнулся вздохом. Его голые бёдра под руками напрягались. Адам тащился от этого и от запаха Эрика, от проступавшего на тёмной коже пота. Дурацкие, сбившиеся набок трусы мешали, Адам на мгновение отвлёкся и стянул их, Эрик переступил каблуками, вышагивая из них. Адам посмотрел вверх и нечаянно поймал взгляд Эрика, тот смотрел на Адама ошарашенно и благодарно.

Адам, не отрывая взгляда, вобрал губами член. Эрик выглядел так, словно вот-вот потеряет сознание от удовольствия: приоткрытый рот и закатывающиеся глаза. Свой член уже нестерпимо давил на ширинку, но Адам пока терпел. Облизал Эрику яйца, снова обхватил губами член и попытался пальцами сунуться глубже между бёдер. Но Эрик сразу ощутимо напрягся, хотя и не попытался отодвинуться.

Адам убрал руку и дальше только сосал, придерживая у основания. Слушая сорванные выдохи Эрика, поглаживал пружинистые волоски. В ответ тот нерешительно гладил его по бритому затылку. И попытался отстраниться, когда кончал, но Адам не дал ему это сделать.

Размякший Эрик стёк вниз и полез целоваться. Губы у него были в размазавшейся помаде. Адам подумал, что, наверное, и он тоже сейчас весь в помаде. Потом Эрик всем телом навалился на Адама, тот поддался, улёгся на пол. Эрик торопливо завозился с пряжкой ремня, расстёгивая штаны, затем стянул их с Адама вместе с трусами, оставив где-то на середине бедра.

Эрик умудрился взять в рот довольно глубоко, хотя ему всё равно пришлось часть ствола сжать рукой. Он ласкал настойчиво и увлечённо, делал это очень хорошо. Но Адаму чего-то не хватало, чтобы кончить.

Адам побрыкался ногами, стряхивая с себя болтавшиеся у щиколоток штаны, но запутался. Когда из-за этой возни Эрик отвлёкся и посмотрел на Адама, тот подтянул к себе ноги, пытаясь раздвинуть колени шире, и замер. Вслух бы он ни за что не попросил, но надеялся, что Эрик догадается.

Тот пару мгновений смотрел, обалдевший и, похоже, не способный поверить в то, на что намекает Адам. Но потом очнулся и помог стянуть мешавшие штаны и ботинки, снова склонился над членом Адама, облизал головку, нежно перекатил в пальцах яйца, рукой повёл за них, дальше, Адам с готовностью поддал бёдрами навстречу. Эрик ткнулся пальцами в нужное место и явно оценил, что Адам пытался себя растягивать, пусть на скорую руку и недолго.

Эрик приподнялся и посмотрел на Адама. Тот подумал, что если Эрик сейчас спросит какую-нибудь глупость, типа точно ли Адам хочет, чтобы его выебали в задницу, то он просто встанет, оденется и уйдёт.

— У меня с собой нет резинок, — сказал Эрик. — И у Отиса вряд ли есть.

Адам с невольным облегчением приподнялся, дотянулся до своих штанов, выгреб оттуда презервативы и дурацкий крем. И сунул Эрику в руку.

— Пошли на кровать, — Эрик поманил Адама с пола. Он так и не снял свои каблучищи: восхищало то, как легко он на них двигается.

— Ложись грудью на кровать, — скомандовал Эрик, быстро стягивая с себя шмотки, туфли и парик. Адам послушался, лёг, оставшись коленями на полу, и отклячил задницу. Эрик пристроился сзади и так долго и старательно растягивал его, что Адам заподозрил, что тот никого в своей жизни ещё не трахал. По крайней мере. так. Трахал ли кто-то самого Эрика, Адам постарался не думать, так как понял, что начинает при мысли об этом психовать.

Пальцы у Эрика были осторожные, но настойчивые, он с ходу нашёл простату, несколько раз надавил на неё. Ощущения были крутые. Хотя Адам и напрягался немного, что его это так заводит. Ещё лучше стало после того, как Эрик пошуршал упаковкой презерватива и наконец-то начал проталкивать в Адама член. Сначала Адам невольно всхлипнул от болезненного распирающего давления, Эрик тут же запустил руки под так и не снятую футболку, его слегка влажные ладони добрались до плечей, по бокам вернулись назад. Это действительно отвлекло. И потом, когда давление внутри добралось до нужного места, Эрик замер на пару мгновений, вынул член наполовину и ввёл обратно. И повторил.

— Ебать, — выдохнул Адам, уткнулся в покрывало лицом и закрыл глаза. Это было то, что нужно.

Эрик трахал его короткими жёсткими толчками, отчего Адам елозил грудью по кровати, а член тяжело качался у него между ног. Эрик подхватил его и начал дрочить в такт своим движениям. От этого было охуенно хорошо. Адам уже не думал ни о чём, только о том, как всё круто, и было нереально круто, Эрик долбил его членом изнутри, дрочил ему снаружи, и Адам не мог больше держаться. Его будто затянуло в водоворот оргазмом, так неумолимо и мощно, что он им захлебнулся. И выкинуло на воздух.

Кажется, он обкончал Милборну кровать. Честно говоря, ему было похуй.

Мокрый как мышь Эрик прижимался к спине Адама, оголившейся под задранной футболкой.

Адам развернулся и сполз на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и притянул к себе Эрика. Хотелось целоваться. У Эрика были офигенные губы. Когда они наконец потрахались, целоваться было особенно хорошо.

Тут в дверь постучали.

— Эрик, Адам, вы здесь? — раздался голос Джин. — Мы вас заждались.

— Мы сейчас придём, Джин, — ответил Эрик. Голос у него был хриплым: как у чувака, который до этого делал минет другому чуваку. Чуваку с очень большим членом.

— О, — сказала Джин. — Наверное, вам будет нужен халат. Сейчас принесу.

Эрик с офигевшим видом посмотрел на Адама. И они вместе тихо заржали, утыкаясь друг в друга. Всё-таки жуткая мамаша была у Милборна. Хотя и охуенная. Адам не мог не признать это, когда представил на мгновение, что вместо Джин за дверью был бы его отец. Или мать. 

— Я повесила халат на ручку, — сказала Джин через дверь. — Но не задерживайтесь слишком. Мы собираемся резать именинный торт.

— Чёрт. Отис меня убьёт, — спохватился Эрик.

— Не убьёт, — заверил Адам.

За дверью и вправду обнаружился дурацкий жёлтый халат. Но Эрик с Адамом так им и не воспользовались, хотя им и пришлось после душа вытираться одним полотенцем на двоих, но Адама это не напрягало. Потом они быстро оделись, а Адам даже оттёр боковину кровати от спермы; покрывало тоже заляпалось, но его было уже не постирать.

Потом Эрик, уже одетый в свои шмотки, но без макияжа и парика, протянул Адаму руку. А тот вдруг завис. Они сейчас спустятся вниз, и все поймут — если мамаша Милборна поняла это даже по голосу Эрика, то остальные поймут по их виду. Это означало открыто признать, что Адам трахается с парнем.

Эрик ждал, потом в его лице мелькнуло разочарование и какая-то усталость. Он отвернулся и опустил руку. Адам вдруг понял, что сейчас всё проебёт. Из-за своей трусости потеряет Эрика, такого забавного и смелого, который не боится разгуливать по улицам с бирюзовым педикюром. 

Адам дёрнул Эрика к себе, говорить ничего не стал — всё равно сказал бы что-то кривое, — поцеловал, взял за руку и сплёл его пальцы со своими.

Эрик улыбнулся ему этой своей нахальной улыбкой и потянул за собой.

— Пошли.

Они спустились вниз, держась за руки. Все им почему-то захлопали, словно и в самом деле обрадовались, что Адам и Эрик вместе. И Милборн радовался, и Мэйв, и даже белобрысый мужик. Адам снова подумал, что они странные. Но это была очень хорошая странность.

Потом Джин внесла торт со свечками. Начались обычные глупости с песней имениннику, загадыванием желаний, нарезанием торта и всё прочее. Адам ел торт и чувствовал себя непривычно — словно он тут на своём месте. 

А вечером, когда Адам уже должен был идти, чтобы не бесить отца поздним возвращением, он поцеловал Эрика на прощание. При всех. И это было охуенно.


End file.
